After the Battle
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: Gingka collapses, injured, after his battle with Nemesis. Madoka won't leave his side as he lies unconscious in the hospital. GinMado, occurs just after the end of Metal Fight 4D/Metal Fury. One-shot, enjoy!


**Gingka: I cant believe you wrote this**

**Me: well, it was a great idea, and I am working on finishing all of my one-shots and posting them, so this one was next on the list.**

**Gingka: see, this is the one i mentioned in one of the disclaimers for Stormflight: Together We Stand.**

**Me: well, now it's posted. You are just too mischievous in this story.**

**Gingka: what did I do?**

**Me: no spoilers! I'll answer that question after the story.**

-Gingka's POV-

Pain. That was it. That was all I could feel as my body crashed to the ground. I could hear the frantic shouts of my friends, calling my name. I couldn't stand, not yet. I was exhausted, but that didn't matter. In that one brief moment, I had given it my all. Every last ounce of my power, every last drop of my strength. And in that one brief moment, that half-second between final attack and collapsing, I had seen it: my bey still spinning, my opponent's lying motionless on the ground beside it. That monster that was its blader falling into the chasm below. Another wave of pain swept over my body. I could still hear Madoka, screaming, crying, calling to me to get up. But I couldn't. It was all too much. I tried again, but another wave of pain swept its way through me. Someone picked me up as another searing wave swept over me. They were coming more often now, as I felt myself being carried over the rough ground. "Be careful Aguma!" Madoka's voice, close beside me. I groaned as another wave of pain swept over me. Aguma carefully laid me down on something. "Gingka, are you okay?" Dad… I heard Madoka, still crying as I blacked out.

-Madoka's POV-

Why? Why did this have to happen? Gingka… He's so tired… It's hard, seeing him like this, so weakened by battle. He's usually so strong, that battle took a lot out of him… It must have been really hard for him. I freaked out when he collapsed, but I thought he would be able to get back up. Once we all realized that he couldn't get back up this time… Luckily Aguma was able to think quickly enough, and kept his head on straight enough to see that Gingka needed medical help, and fast! It only took him and Ryo five minutes to get Gingka into the helicopter and get him out of there. Everyone else has left, it's almost midnight. Tsubasa keeps telling me I should try to get some sleep, but I cant. I cant even convince myself to try. I wont leave you, Gingka, no, I wont leave until those brown eyes open and I know he's alright for sure. I know that he wasn't completely okay when he fell unconscious from that battle. I heard him, Gingka doesn't usually show that he is in pain unless it's really bad. I heard him groaning, even if no one else did. Plus, the other times that he has fallen unconscious after a battle, he has woken up within about two hours. As of right now, he has been out cold for forty-eight hours, and his breathing rate is still at a much faster pace than normal. All these things convince me that he is not okay right now. Gingka, please! You have to wake up! I need you to stay here with me! The world still needs you Gingka! Even though the battle is over, the adventure has just begun! You are a legend blader! You can do it! You wont go down like this, now get up! Stand and continue to fight to the end for all of us! Gingka, wake up!

-Ryo's POV-

Honestly, I let this happen. I let him do it. I didn't think he would be injured because of it. At least the world is safe, but for how long? I had to return to my work here, but at least I know that he is safe. Kyoya is here, pacing. I know him well enough to see that he is just as worried as the rest of us. The rest of the Legendary Bladers are downstairs. Dunamis kept mumbling something about seasons and bladers, about there not being enough. Kenta is just sitting in shock, there has been a glazed look over his eyes for the past forty-eight hours. Chris has been unusually talkative , trying to cheer everyone up. Aguma is acting normal, but worry still shows in his eyes. King is acting very calm and trying to help Chris with starting a conversation. Yuki is keeping himself busy with a telescope and computer on the roof. Titi is unusually quiet and is actually sitting quite still for once. Kyoya made an attempt at a joke earlier by commenting on how quiet it was, but it only made things worse. Tsubasa is out on some field assignment, I'll have to send him to see how Gingka is doing once he gets back. Madoka refused to leave the hospital, even the prospect of getting to examine and fix all those beys couldn't convince her to leave Gingka's side, even for a moment. Yu left about 15 minutes ago to keep her company, he can be really caring like that at times, I only hope he wont cause trouble. Gingka has made so many great friends over the past few years. Kyoya has stopped pacing now, he's staring out the window towards the hospital… hold on, my computer is beeping at me. Lets see here… okay, Yu has returned from the hospital early and is requesting access to the upper floors. Guess I'd better let him in. there we go! I wonder why he's back so early though, I hear shouting downstairs, I should go check it out.

-downstairs, Normal POV-

Seven out of the ten Legend Bladers were casually resting in the same room that they had left sixty hours ago to battle Nemesis. There had been some attempt at conversation between Chris and King, but it hadn't lasted long. Kyoya had been kicked out two hours ago after making a joke about the quiet. Kenta and Yuki jumped as the door slammed open and Yu rushed in and yelled something excitedly, followed a couple of seconds later by Ryo and Kyoya, who managed to get the excited Yu to calm down enough to tell them what was going on. Yu grinned, then sat down next to Titi and began.

"I went to the hospital to see how Gingkie was doing-"

Kenta flinched at the mention of Gingka, a subject that had been carefully avoided lately. He had already lost one close friend to Nemesis, and did not want to lose another. However, Yu continued happily, taking no notice of everyone's pained expressions.

"and when I got there, it was the same as before, he was still unconscious." Yuki moved to exit the room, unable to stand it anymore, but Yu's next words were the ones they had been waiting for. "but then he woke up! So I ran back here as fast as I could to tell you guys!"

At this, everyone jumped up and ran out of the room, headed for the hospital.

-half an hour earlier-

Madoka was still sitting at Gingka's side, holding his hand, afraid to take her eyes off him for even a second. Suddenly, she noticed that his breathing had slowed way down, and now matched the pace of her own. She held her breath as his eyes twitched, then slowly opened, just as Yu walked in.

"Yu! Go get everyone else!" Madoka exclaimed.

As soon as Yu's green eyes encountered Gingka's golden-brown ones, the Libra blader bolted from the room.

"M-Madoka?" Gingka asked weakly.

"Gingka! You're alright!" Madoka exclaimed, tears of joy forming in her eyes as she squeezed Gingka's hand. "yes, its me, I'm here"

"I did it, didn't I?"

"yes, yes you did"

"where is everyone else?"

"I just sent Yu to go get them, they will be here any minute now" Madoka replied as the doctor entered the room.

"oh good, you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"fine" Gingka replied, squeezing Madoka's hand as he suddenly realized where he was. "just a bit tired."

"good" the doctor said, "then I believe we can release you as soon as we get the paperwork done and your father arrives"

"he is on his way now" Madoka said, her heart beating faster with excitement as she felt the strength in Gingka's hand returning.

The doctor nodded. "alright, I'll go get the paperwork ready then" he left the room.

A couple of minutes later, Gingka let go of Madoka's hand and struggled to sit up, hearing Kyoya's voice coming down the hall.

"hold on a second Gingka!" Madoka exclaimed, putting a hand on his chest and firmly pushing him back down, worried that he might injure his still-tired body. "oh, why don't you ever listen to me!"

Ryo chuckled as the familiar words sounded down the hallway. "yup, he's awake alright, and being as reckless as usual"

"but-"

"no buts! You lie back down right now!"

"aww come on Madoka, give me a break here!"

"no! you might hurt yourself!"

"fine, you're lucky that I don't have the energy to get up right now anyway"

"well, at least you admit it."

Ryo opened the door and stepped in to see Madoka and Gingka glaring at each other. Turquoise clashed with golden-brown for a few seconds, then both closed their eyes and turned away.

Ryo stepped over and placed a hand on Gingka's arm. The blader jumped, then opened his eyes and looked over. "oh, hi dad" he said, trying again to sit up as Kyoya entered the room.

Ryo pushed him back down. "I agree with Madoka, wait until you are ready to sit up on your own."

"wha- since when did you take her side instead of mine?"

Kyoya chuckled. "I see, it doesn't matter to me whether you are sitting up or lying down, just get better soon so we can settle our score."

"fine, down but not out I guess. But can someone at least get me out of this hospital?"

"they are working on that, as I entered they said I needed to sign some paperwork, but I insisted on seeing you first"

"then get it done! Hey, where are the rest of the others?"

"they would only allow two of us up here at a time, me and Kyoya will go back down now and send the next two up."

"alright, send Kenta, I want to talk to him about something"

"will do"

Hey Gingka?"

"yeah, Kyoya?"

"if you dare get up before you are ready I will personally make you lie back down"

"was that a challenge?"

"no"

"just kidding"

Madoka rolled her eyes as Ryo and Kyoya left. "you two just never change, do you."

"nope. Hey, isn't there some sort of thing that makes the bed sit up?"

"I think so"

"can you activate it for me?"

"why?"

"it feels so awkward talking to someone when you are lying down and they are standing or sitting"

"ok, I'll try to find the switch"

-downstairs-

"Kenta, you and someone else are up."

"really? Why specifically me? Lets go Yuki!"

"Gingka said he needed to tell you something specifically, I don't know what"

Ryo was escorted into the doctors office as Yuki and Kenta headed upstairs.

"I wonder what it is that Gingka wants to tell me. Any ideas?"

"maybe it has something to do with Nemesis and you becoming a Legend Blader in Ryuga's place"

"maybe" Kenta was silent at the mention of his former traveling partner and, he admitted it, friend.

"I cant find it!"

"its got to be somewhere, Madoka, did you try the other side?"

"yes, this bed doesn't have any buttons whatsoever on it."

"great, just great. Hey, we could use pillows!"

"you sure are determined to sit up, aren't you."

"of course!"

The two looked up as Kenta and Yuki entered the room

"hey Kenta, Yuki!" Gingka greeted, sounding a bit tired.

"hi Gingka! Feeling better?" Yuki said.

"yup! Me and Madoka were just trying to figure out how to get this bed to sit up, I don't like the feeling of being stuck in bed."

"aha! I knew it wasn't just the reason you gave me!"

"so what if it wasn't? oh, Kenta, I just wanted to say thanks for all the help you did give us, even if it wasn't all directly."

"I don't feel like I helped much, it was all you in the end!"

"aww come on, it was all of us, we all did it. And now you are a Legendary Blader too!"

"yeah, but-" Kenta trailed off.

"but what, Kenta" Gingka's face grew serious as he noticed something was wrong.

"I would rather have been chosen by the star fragment in the first place. I didn't want it to happen like this!"

"you mean the way Ryuga passed it down to you?"

"yes" tears were welling up in Kenta's eyes.

"Kenta, listen to me. Ryuga must have trusted you a great deal to have passed it on to specifically you. He could have passed it on to Yu, Masamune, any of the others who were there. But he didn't, he could have even just kept it himself, but I think that he knew that the world needed him to pass it on. And he trusted you enough to know that you could do it. Remember his last words?"

"yeah"

"what were they?"

"um, 'at that time there was a moment where I faced your challenge seriously, go for it Kenta'"

"exactly, now do you see what I mean? Ryuga may be gone, at least for now, but we wont forget him, or the sacrifice he made for us. Without him, we really could never have defeated Nemesis, understand? don't regret your new Legend Blader power because you lost a friend to Nemesis, it was not your fault. None of us could have stopped him from battling Nemesis, but what we can do is we can remember what he taught us, and use it."

"Gingka… you're right, you always know what to say." Kenta hugged his friend.

Gingka let out a slight moan as Kenta squeezed him.

"are you okay? I'm sorry!" Kenta jumped off quickly.

"no, I'm fine, it wasn't your fault" Gingka said in a strained voice. He took a deep breath. "Yuki?"

"yeah, Mr. Gingka?"

"stop calling me that, it's just Gingka. Anyway, what were you up to? And how long was I out?"

"well, I was studying the stars on the roof just before we came here, and you were out for two whole days"

"two DAYS? You're kidding!"

"no he's not Gingka" Madoka cut in. "you really were out that long, that battle took a lot out of you"

"and Madoka never left your side!" Yuki exclaimed.

"you- never left? Not even to repair beys or look after the B-Pit?"

"n-no, I didn't. I was too worried, and they wouldn't let all of us stay with you, and everyone else had other things to do."

"yeah, she was really dedicated, I don't think she ever even left your side, except to use the bathroom" Kenta said.

"hey Kenta, we should go down and let someone else come up." Yuki said.

"ok, see you later Gingka!" Kenta said waving as he and Yuki left the room.

"ok, why did you really stay, I know it wasn't just worry." Gingka asked after they left.

Madoka sighed. "well, you're right. That wasn't the only reason, although it was a big one. I've been stalling in my mind to tell you this, because I didn't know how you might react, and honestly, I was scared of how you would. I just-"

"and now you are stalling again" Gingka pointed out. "you can say it, if I don't like it, I'll try not to react too strongly."

Madoka sighed, then took a deep breath. "what I wanted to say is that I love you Gingka. I have had a crush on you ever since the first time I saw you battle. As I got to know you better, I saw how caring you were, how you always seemed to have the right thing to say to a friend in need. What you just said to Kenta only reminded me of that."

"you- love me?"

Madoka gulped and nodded.

"I-I love you too, Madoka!"

"you do?"

"yeah! You have always been there for all of us, hacking into computers even, just to get us to the Spiral Core to defeat it, encouraging us when we needed it the most. How could I not love you? You are the cutest, nicest girl ever to walk the earth!"

"Gingka… really? Now I don't know why I was ever afraid to tell you!"

Gingka grinned. "I know what you mean. would you go out with me as soon as I regain my strength?"

"of course! But, if we don't want to be teased about this, we should continue this conversation later, I think I hear Titi and Dunamis coming."

"seriously, you are almost making me dizzy with all that jumping! Cant you sit still like you were thirty minutes ago?"

"I- cant- help- it- I- have- too- much- energy!" Titi replied, doing cartwheels around Dunamis as he walked down the hall.

"you better calm down before we get into his room, we will get in trouble if you break something."

"yeah, that's true" Titi replied, settling for jumping rather than cartwheels.

"Hey Titi, Dunamis!" Gingka greeted as they entered.

"hey Gingkie! You had us all worried! Next time, don't collapse like that!"

Gingka chuckled. "I'll try not to" he turned his attention to Dunamis. "so, apparently, we don't need all of the Legend Bladers, just one who can carry the power of all the bladers in the world to defeat Nemesis"

"apparently so" Dunamis replied calmly as usual. "Titi was right though, you did have us all worried. Next time, just try not to keep us all on the edge wondering if we are going to die in the next few moments or be celebrating a win against Nemesis!"

"will do. Hey, can you guys get those pillows and help me sit up? It's really awkward being on my back talking to you guys."

"sure!" Titi bounded over to the pile of pillows and grabbed several.

Madoka slipped her arm under Gingka's shoulders and held him up as Dunamis and Titi arranged the pillows behind him, then carefully laid him back down on top of them.

"that's better! Now it's less awkward for all of us! Thanks guys!"

"no problem, I think King and Chris are coming up next, Aguma was pretty satisfied with the fact that you were awake. By the way, he was the one who saw that you needed medical help and got you into the helicopter." Dunamis replied, exiting the room.

"alright, see you guys!"

Titi waved as he followed Dunamis out of the room.

"thanks, Madoka"

"no problem, but, as those two said, everyone was worried."

"yeah, I heard you and everyone else shouting as I collapsed."

"good news! Gingka, we are going back to the WBBA, I finished the paperwork!" Ryo exclaimed, bursting into the room with Aguma.

"yeah! Now I can get out of here! Thanks dad!"

"if you don't mind having a wheelchair to get you down there of course"

"a WHAT? Do I really have to ride in that thing?"

"please Gingka, for me?" Madoka said, her blue eyes pleading.

Gingka sighed. "ok, I'll do it. But it's just until we get out of the hospital, right?"

"of course, then we just have to figure out how to get you into the WBBA without attracting attention."

"what do you mean?" Gingka asked, paling slightly.

"there have been news reporters outside the WBBA every day asking about you, they wouldn't go away until nightfall, so it is a good thing you woke up now, so we can get you inside before they get there. We only have a couple of hours though, so we have to hurry."

"then lets go! The sooner we are out of here the better!"

Ryo then carefully picked up Gingka and placed him in the wheelchair, then, with Aguma's help, they got him into the elevator. Madoka insisted on pushing him to the waiting van, then Ryo got him into the car. Aguma wheeled the chair back inside while Madoka claimed a spot next to Gingka in the van. Aguma climbed into the passenger seat in the front, and they took off.

Gingka soon had slid his hand into Madoka's and clasped it tightly. She watched his face, concerned when he bit his lip in pain after going over a bump in the road. Once they arrived at the WBBA, Ryo carried Gingka inside with Madoka following close behind. At Gingka's insistence, he put him in a sitting position on the couch in the lounge.

"it still hurts, doesn't it?" Madoka asked once they were settled next to each other on the couch and Ryo had left them alone.

"yeah, a little bit, but only when there is a sudden movement or something."

"well then, good thing there should be no sudden movements here, right?"

"yeah, except for this one" Gingka replied, suddenly pulling her face into his and kissing her.

Madoka let out a small squeal of surprise before going with it, pulling away after a few seconds for fear of falling on top of him, and the fact that she needed air.

"and that one didn't hurt" Gingka snickered, his brown eyes sparkling.

"you- you, um, crazy person!" Madoka scrambled for a comeback.

Gingka pulled her goggles down over her eyes, blocking her vision. In response, she pulled his headband down, leaving him scrambling about to find her as she bolted from the room, her face bright red.

"ooh, lovebirds!" Kenta and Titi teased as she ran past them down the hallway.

"YOU TWO KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT!" Madoka yelled, running into the bathroom to look at her face. "great, beet red, probably exactly what he wanted" she ran back to the room where Gingka was waiting for her, arms crossed behind his head, eyes closed, a very smug look on his face.

"ooh, lovebirds!" King, Kenta, Titi, and Yuki called as Madoka ran back.

"YOU FOUR KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT" Gingka chuckled as he heard Madoka yelling again, then yelped in surprise as she dashed a cup of ice water on him.

"what was that for?"

"I dunno, I just felt like pouring a cup of ice-cold water on you"

"no really, what was that for"

"duh! You made my face turn beet red!"

"so?"

"arghh! You just aggravate me so much sometimes Gingka!"

To her surprise, the redhead turned a huge grin on her. "really, does this count?"

"does what count?"

"this"

"what's this"

"nothing"

"you know what, you are crazy. Insane even!"

"oh am I?" he sounded hurt.

"Gingka, that's not what I-"

Gingka jumped up and landed another kiss on her cheek before falling over.

"ow, note to self: don't try that again" he muttered, trying to get up.

"told you that you were insane"

Ryo walked in to find Madoka glaring at Gingka, who was lying on the floor soaked.

"Madoka, what are you doing?"

"nothing! He started it!"

"started what?"

Madoka flushed beet red

"three-one!" Gingka called.

"you shut up!" Madoka exclaimed

"why?" Gingka asked, rolling over and looking up at her.

"three-one? What is that a score for?" Ryo asked, confused

"the number of times we can prank, annoy or otherwise embarrass each other of course"

"ok, first things first, why is Gingka lying on the floor?"

"um-" Madoka wasn't sure how to go about saying it, but Gingka cut in.

"simple: I jumped off the couch"

"and why did you jump off the couch"

"to kiss Madoka-oops" Gingka exclaimed

"to what?"

"me and my big mouth"

"yeah, talk about it"

"Madoka! I'm not the only one here you know!"

"anyway, second: why is Gingka soaked?"

"Because Madoka dumped a cup of ice water on me of course"

"you and your big mouth"

"right, sorry"

"third: why are all the other Legend Bladers hiding outside the room?"

"they're WHAT?"

"ooh, lovebirds!" was heard spontaneously, as if right on cue.

"I'm so going to get you guys for this!" Madoka yelled.

"you know" Gingka said, propping himself up on his elbows, "they are actually right. Here, help me up"

Madoka hesitated, now knowing all to well the way Gingka could trick her, then grabbed his hand, only to find that he had fooled her again when he pulled her down next to him and kissed her again.

"ok, now im serious, help me up"

"I think I wont" Madoka said, trying to get up.

"oh, come on, I'll do it" Ryo said, grabbing Gingka's arm and pulling him up onto the couch.

"ooh, lovebirds"

"SHUT UP!"

**Me: ok, now that the story is over, you just kissed Madoka three times within about five minutes.**

**Gingka: -turning beet red- you are crazy…**


End file.
